Moving Day
by Lady Anatui
Summary: Fourth part of my Hirota series. It’s moving day for Kenta, and Hirokazu finally decides what to do to stop him from leaving.


_Okay, here's the fourth one in the series. The next one will be up soon, but you'll survive for a little while. Uh, so, anyway, this was a little awkward for me--this is the most sexual thing I've ever written, so I hope it's all right. There isn't any lemon in this--not even really lime. It's mostly just making out._

_Uh, anyway, please leave me a review!_

_Anatui_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers. I don't own Hirokazu "Kazu" or Kenta. I do own Leiko, but I'd be fine if someone else wanted to take her off my hands.

* * *

_

**Moving Day**

He had tried avoiding the topic, but, no matter how hard he tried, Kenta always came back to it, nudging it out into the middle of any conversation they had. But it was simple: Hirokazu was in denial. He didn't want to believe that his best friend (and now apparently love of his life) was leaving him for good—and, worst of all, for a girl, and a rotten, wicked, evil, snooty girl named Leiko at that.

The day after the last Tamer gathering, Kenta had told him that he was leaving for good at the end of July and would pay his half of the rent until that very day. But Kazu, frankly, could give a damn. All that seemed important was that he would be alone, betrayed and scared—and alone. Kenta insisted that it would help him get a girlfriend of his own, but Kazu didn't want one, especially with all the trouble they appeared to cause.

Nothing Kenta said really mattered anymore, and, yet, at the same time, it meant everything. While Kazu was so very tired of hearing that his best friend was leaving, he knew that he would never get sick of hearing his best friend's voice. Which was why is mattered so much now—now that he knew there was only a limited period of time that he would be able to hear it again.

Kazu was sitting watching the TV the two of them had bought together when the small moving truck came. Kenta was in a hurry to move all the boxes down and quickly asked him to help.

It took him a while to decide whether or not he actually wanted to. Honestly, if he helped him move, he would still be on Kenta's good list—not that he would _ever_ be on Kenta's bad list. However, if he did, it would be like he was saying it was okay for him to leave. If he didn't, he would be defiant, showing that he still wanted his friend there. Besides, if Kenta did it on his own, he'd be there longer.

"No," he replied before picking up the remote control and turning up the volume to watch a pair of sumo wrestlers. Not very interesting, but he wasn't even really watching the television anyway. Instead, he was listening to the sound of Kenta sigh in frustration behind him before going back to his bedroom to pick up a couple boxes to take down to the truck.

For a moment, he regretted his decision, but, at the same time, he knew that, by making his opinion very apparent, he had done the right thing. He needed to make sure Kenta knew that he didn't approve of this separation, that he didn't approve of Leiko at all. Not that he didn't already know that, though.

When Kenta returned to pick up more boxes, Kazu glanced over at him and began to speak—but then he heard a horn honking down in the parking lot. Leiko had arrived to help move. After parking her car below, she rushed up, eagerly stepped inside the open door, ran up to Kenta, and smashed her lips to his in a rather hypnotic frenzy.

Kazu felt like vomiting after watching that for less than a second. Disgusting.

After she pulled away from him and went to pick up a couple boxes to take down, Kenta was smiling—not grinning, not in a daze, not extremely happy. He was just rather normal. And Kazu, glancing back over at him once she had left, couldn't help but feel glad that she didn't have any strange effect on his best friend.

Hesitating for a moment, Kazu moved to the window to look down on her in the parking lot, where she was placing the box she had picked up in the back of the moving truck. He decided it was now or never. While Kenta was stooping to grab a box, he made his way to the door, shut it, and made sure it was locked so that Leiko couldn't reenter until someone opened it for her—and he didn't plan for that to ever happen again.

Kenta heard the door close and turned to him in confusion, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in worry.

"We need to talk," said Kazu firmly, "and we need to talk now."

"What about Leiko?" he asked curiously, motioning toward the shut door.

"I think she can handle not interfering for a while," he said, rolling his eyes before walking closer to his friend.

Kenta sighed in resignation. "What do we need to talk about, Kazu?" he inquired hopefully.

Uh-oh. The plan hadn't gotten that far. Kazu didn't know what to say at that point. He had only really focused on how to make sure they were alone so that they _could_ talk. Besides, it was rather spur of the moment anyway.

Time to wing it.

"Put the box down," he ordered.

Kenta eagerly complied, setting it directly beside the wall and standing right in front of it, still facing his friend.

Wing it.

He took another few steps forward until he was standing right in front of him.

Wing it.

"What do we—?"

Kenta's question was still hanging in the air when Kazu instinctually slammed his mouth onto his best friend's, and Kenta stumbled backwards, fell on the box, and hit his head on the wall. But Kazu didn't let him go to recover. In fact, he used Kenta's disorientation and surprise to deepen the strange kiss and to cling to him like nothing else in the world mattered. And, quite honestly, as far as Kazu was concerned at that moment, nothing else did.

Well, that's what happens when you wing it, he decided, but he also decided that he liked winging a lot more than he had before. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to kiss your best friend, but he hoped that he got to every day from then until the day he died.

It took a moment for Kenta to actually respond to the kiss, but he wasn't sure if that were because of hitting his head or being surprised. Besides, if he really was disoriented, how did Kazu know that Kenta was actually responding to the kiss because it was a kiss or because he liked it or because he liked _him_? Well, he didn't. And yet he didn't mind the confusion or the apprehension—but he had a feeling that that was because he was making out with his best friend.

Like he had acknowledged before, nothing else mattered at the moment. Not even Leiko's incessant banging on the apartment door and her yelling that he was sure the whole apartment building could hear. Oh well.

Kazu slipped his tongue in the other boy's mouth and slipped his arms around his torso to pull him in as close as physically possible without squishing him. But, even if he did squish him a little bit, Kenta didn't seem to mind. In fact, Kenta seemed to be even more enthused than he had ever expected or hoped for him to be.

With a great effort, Kazu dragged himself to his feet, pulling Kenta with him and not breaking the kiss, no matter how hungry for air he was—he was hungrier for all things Kenta at present, anyway, so what did air even matter? For a moment, they were standing completely still, but then they staggered back toward their small loveseat, which they had never even had much use for before, and fell down upon it, this time with Kazu on the bottom.

Unwittingly, unconsciously, Kazu's hands fervently inched toward the front of Kenta's body to rip open the buttons of the offending shirt there before removing it and tossing it aside, several buttons flying off to the carpet below. Kazu, then, lifted up his legs to twist around the other boy's legs and tug him down hard, pulling him closer, and their hips collided together almost painfully, causing Kenta to emit a long groan of pleasure into his mouth—and Kazu relished it with all his might as he keenly sucked on the bespectacled boy's lower lip. The boy in his arms moaned hungrily.

Despite the moaning, Kenta, unlike Kazu, didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. Eventually, he settled for using one to place behind Kazu's head to pull him nearer and the other to explore beneath his blue and green t-shirt.

And, in the all the excitement, Leiko was forgotten and ignored outside the apartment.

After several more moments, they had to separate for oxygen purposes and so that Kenta could pull Kazu's t-shirt over his head. When his shirt, too, was on the floor, they just laid there and looked each other in the eye for a moment, both breathing heavily.

"This isn't talking," Kenta finally said.

"Speech isn't the only thing a mouth can perform," countered Kazu with a large grin.

He smiled at those words. "I never realized how true that was until today."

Without further hesitation, their mouths found each other again, and the strange game of 'rubbing mangos' continued.

No words were exchanged after that, but they both knew that that moving truck would be returned later that evening. They both knew that Leiko would stay outside and would probably never come back. And, most importantly, they both knew that that day was no longer moving day. It was definitely the beginning of something—but not what either of them had expected it to be.


End file.
